Los celos de Renji
by Natsumi-kuchiki
Summary: Rukia pasa su mayor tiempo en el mundo humano y Renji comienza a sospechar de esto... ¿Acaso Rukia... estara saliendo secretamente con Ichigo? ¿RenjixRukiaxIchigo? Descúbranlo! n.n


Hola Gente! Mmm... ¿Qué puedo decir? D:... este fue el primer fanfiction de Bleach que hice xD, por lo tanto, es el primero que subiré. Aunque también es el primero que subiré porque los demás están escritos en cuadernos xD... y el 90% no están terminados .... Como sea... disfrútenlo!

Bleach, la historia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo n.n.

* * *

**_-Los celos de Renji-_**

Me senté tranquilo sobre el pasillo de madera de la mansión Kuchiki, sede del 6to escuadrón, mirando el lago que antaño había estado lleno de vida., y, que ahora, se encontraba vacío producto de una cacería nocturna de la teniente del onceavo escuadrón, Yachiru.  
La paz se respiraba en el aire. Los hollows habían dejado de aparecer consecutivamente en el mundo humano, por lo que la tarea de proteger a sus habitantes había quedado en manos de los oficiales de menor rango.  
Por el momento, mis obligaciones eran nulas. Solo debía redactar algunos reportes, pero de eso se encargaría mi taicho pues nunca fui demasiado bueno en aquella obligación.  
Todo era perfecto. Aunque debo admitir que tanta perfección comenzaba a aburrirme. Quizás mas tarde pasaría por la sede de mi antigua división, el onceavo escuadrón. Ellos nunca descansan, entrenan y luchan por el mero placer de hacerlo. Una lucha con Madarame Ikakku, mi antiguo instructor de combate y 3ro al mando de su división, me sacaría de mi aburrimiento.

-Creo que definitivamente pasare por el onceavo escuadrón- pensé en voz alta

Fue, entonces, cuando alguien piso mi mano.

-Oye!! Fíjate por donde caminas!! .- grite pensando que se trataba de algún shinigami de mi división.  
-Lo lamento, Renji- respondió una voz femenina que reconocí al instante- No te vi.

Levante la vista y observe la figura de Rukia Kuchiki, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, hermana menor de mi capitán y soldado del escuadrón nº 13.

-No te preocupes- le conteste- ¿Y a donde vas tan distraídamente?  
-Al mundo humano  
Pude notar como una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Parecía estar muy feliz

-Al mundo humano? Últimamente no estas yendo mucho por ahí? Ya no hay tantos hollows de los cuales encargarse- le cuestione  
-Lo se-respondió- no voy precisamente a enfrentarme a los hollows

Por alguna razón aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza. Ambos nos despedimos y ella partió rumbo al portal que Ukitake taicho le crearía para ir al mundo humano.  
La tarde siguió apacible. Opte, finalmente, por no ir a la sede de la onceava división pues no me encontraba de humor para aquello. Las palabras de Rukia aun vagaban por mi mente y no entendía el por que de esto. Dos preguntas comenzaron a formularse en mi pensamiento ¿Por qué Rukia iba tan seguido al mundo humano? ¿Qué le encontraba de divertido a ese lugar? Y por más que me esforzara no encontraba respuesta alguna.  
La noche llego y decidí dar un paseo nocturno para despejar mi mente. Camine por un largo tiempo hasta que me encontré con Rangiku Matsumoto, fukutaicho de la décima división.  
-Kobanwa Renji!- me saludo con su alegría y entusiasmo de siempre  
-Kobanwa- le respondí con algo de desgano

Me dispuse a seguir mi camino cuando ella me detuvo

-Te sucedió algo?- me pregunto pero no espero respuesta pues continua hablando- Vayamos a tomar algo y me lo cuentas!

No tenia deseos de hacerlo, pero su poder de convencimiento era mayor que el mío. Me invito a pasar a su oficina donde ella y el niño prodigio, Toushiro Hitsugaya taicho, trabajaban. Saco, entonces, de debajo del escritorio unas botellas de bebidas alcohólicas y las sirvió en dos vasos, de los cuales, me entrego uno.  
-Y ahora me vas a contar que es lo que te ocurre, Renji?- pregunto  
-No me sucede nada- respondí tomando un sorbo del vaso.  
-Si, claro- dijo irónicamente tomándose casi el vaso entero de un trago

Paso un tiempo. Había tomado lo suficiente como para soltarme un poco mas con ella y Matsumoto, aprovechando esto, logro sacarme la información que tanto quería escuchar  
-De acuerdo… te lo diré- dije teniendo el vaso en mi mano- Últimamente Rukia va seguido al mundo humano y no entiendo por que. Al principio pensé que era para ayudar a los shinigamis a cazar hollows pero hoy me confeso que se trataba de otra cosa.  
-Mmmm… naruhodo… creo que se por que va allí- respondió Matsumoto con una sonrisa que no me inspiro demasiada confianza- Va por Ichigo Kurosaki.  
- Por Ichigo?- pregunte sin entender  
- Vaya que eres lento, Renji ¬¬U. Seguramente Ichigo y Rukia tienen un amorío secreto!- afirmo Matsumoto  
-Nani?!!- grite sin poder creer en las palabras de la teniente  
-Piénsalo… cuando fui al mundo humano con Hitsugaya taicho, Ikakku, Yumichika y contigo me instale en casa de Orihime por que Ichigo me negó rotundamente la estadía en su casa. Sin embargo cada vez que Rukia va… ¿Dónde se queda?  
- En casa de Ichigo- le respondí  
-Lo ves? n.n  
Me quede sorprendido ¿Realmente Rukia e Ichigo tenían un amorío secreto? Por alguna razón que no logre entender me sentí traicionado.  
Fue, entonces, que Hitsugaya taicho hizo acto de presencia. Por su rostro note que estaba enojado.

-Matsumoto…- su voz también denotaba aquel sentimiento de ira  
-T-taicho!- se sorprendió al verlo allí tan tarde- Que hace aquí?  
- Lo mismo quiero saber ¬¬… y ¿Qué significa todo esta bebida?!! .

Matsumoto sin poder explicar aquello coloco una cara similar a la de una menor cuando saben que serán regañadas por algo que han hecho.

-Ya me voy- dije levantándome de mi asiento

No me quedaría para escuchar todo el griterío que ocasionaría el "niño prodigio" ni ella tampoco lo haría, conociéndola pronto escaparía.  
Regrese a mi sede y me encerré en mi habitación. Las palabras de la fukutaicho del décimo escuadrón resonaban en mi mente. Muchos fueron los sentimientos que invadieron mi cuerpo en esos momentos, pero la incertidumbre se destaco entre todos ellos ¿Qué tan ciertas serian sus palabras? ¿Realmente Rukia e Ichigo tenían una relación de ese tipo? Tenia que averiguarlo y la única forma de hacerlo era yendo al mundo humano para comprobarlo con mis propios sentidos.  
Tendría que pensar alguna buena excusa para ir. Mi Taicho, Kuchiki Byakuya, era una persona seria y perspicaz por lo que tendría que inventar algo lo suficientemente creíble para convencerlo.  
Cerré mis ojos y apague la luz con la esperanza de poder conciliar el sueño, pero fue algo imposible. Los pensamientos que rondaban por mi mente me impedían hacerlo. Pase la noche volteando de un lado a otro de la cama. De vez en cuando abrir mis ojos y observaba la luna, esperando a que pronto esta desapareciera para que diera paso al sol y con el, al día siguiente.  
Luego de unas pésimas horas en las que no sentía mas que fastidio pude vislumbrar los rayos solares que se filtraban por mi ventana.

Me levante de la cama y sali de mi cuarto rumbo hacia la oficina de "taicho". Sabia que el era una persona madrugadora por lo que no me preocupe en pensar si aun dormía o ya se encontraba allí.  
Por el camino saludo a algunos shinigamis de mi escuadrón. Eran pocos pues no mucha gente se encontraba fuera de sus habitaciones a estas horas.  
Llegue a la oficina y entre. Kuchiki taicho se encontraba leyendo unos papeles por lo que, al escucharme entrar, levanto su seria mirada de los mismos.  
-Solicito permiso para ir al mundo humano, Taicho!- dije con algo de nerviosismo esperando a que el me preguntara mis razones  
Me observo seria y fríamente por algunos minutos sin dar respuesta alguna. Aquello aumento mis nervios.  
-Permiso concedido- respondió regresando su mirada hacia los papeles  
Me quede paralizado de la sorpresa. Me había dado el permiso más rápido de lo esperado y sin cuestionarme absolutamente nada. Esto podría ser por 3 factores: el primero, confía ciegamente en mí; el segundo, sabe por experiencias anteriores que, aunque me niegue el permiso, iré o tercero, al menos le servirá para dejar de verme la cara por un tiempo.  
Algo me decía que era por la última opción. Pero fuera como fuese ya había obtenido el permiso y eso era lo único que importaba.  
Luego de pasar la puerta senkai y el mundo intermedio llegue finalmente a mi destino.  
-Hace tiempo que no venia por aquí- pensé- Supongo que tendré que quedarme en casa de Urahara.

Aunque me obligaran a hacer tareas indeseables y lograran crearme un sentimiento de culpa que no me permitía repetir la comida ese lugar siempre había sido de mi agrado, aunque jamás lo admitiría ante otros.  
Camine hasta la tienda. En la puerta de la misma se encontraban Ururu y Jinta barriendo  
-Oh… pero si es el ocupa… hace tiempo que no se te veía por aquí- dijo Jinta con su tono burlón  
-No deberías llamarlo así, Jinta- lo regaño de forma dulce y tímida Ururu  
- Urusai, Ururu .!

En ese mismo momento Urahara salio de la tienda para recibirme como si supiera que yo aparecería allí, lo cual era raro pues mi reiatsu se había mantenido bajo.  
- Ohh… pero si es Renji Abarai… pasa! Pasa! n.n- me invito a entrar con aquella voz inmadura que ponía siempre

Al entrar me senté enfrente de la pequeña mesa circular que se encontraba allí. Urahara se sentó enfrente mío.

-Que es lo que te trae por aquí?- pregunto  
-Tengo que permanecer un tiempo en este mundo y pensé que podría quedarme aquí como las ultimas veces- respondí  
Tessai se acerco a traernos unas tazas de té. Mientras los dos niños escuchaban nuestra conversación un tanto alejados de la mesa. Pude ver que, al escuchar mis palabras, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del chico de cabellos rojos. Algo me decía que mi estadía seria tortuosa ¬¬UU…  
-Claro! Quédate aquí el tiempo que quieras! – dijo Urahara con un entusiasmo que confirmo mis sospechas respecto a mi estancia en este lugar.

Tal como me lo había esperado, pase toda la tarde limpiando el lugar y realizando las tareas que a Jinta, si no es que a todos los demás también, le tocaban realizar. Para mi suerte, la noche cayo mas pronto de lo que esperaba. Era momento de descansar y, lo mas importante, de confirmar lo que tanto temía acerca de Rukia e Ichigo.  
Me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida pero la voz de ese niño ¬¬ me detuvo

-Si te vas ahora me comeré tu ración de comida  
- Haz lo que quieras- responde para luego irme

Después de todo, no seria ni la primera ni la ultima vez que me quedara sin cenar en esa casa.  
Recorrí la ciudad de Karakura en busca de esos dos. No era difícil localizarlos. Ichigo era una persona que desgastaba sus poderes espirituales pues los mantenía al máximo constantemente.  
Su ilimitado reiatsu me llevo hasta la casa de la familia Kurosaki, mas específicamente hacia la habitación de Ichigo  
Salte hasta posicionarme al lado de su ventana. Manteniéndome sobre una cañería de la construcción por lo cual no podía ver dentro de la habitación pero, al menos, podía escuchar sus conversaciones.

-Ichigo… una vez más…-escuche la voz de Rukia que hablaba con entusiasmo.  
-Otra vez? Todas las noches es lo mismo contigo, Rukia- se quejo Ichigo  
-Onegai… solo una vez más y prometo dejarte dormir esta noche- insistió Rukia  
- Uff… esta bien… pero solo una vez mas. Ya estoy cansando…

Al escuchar todas esas palabras no pude evitar sonrojarme ¿Qué es lo que mantenía cansado a Ichigo? ¿Qué es lo que ambos hacían todas las noches?... finalmente comenzaba a entenderlo todo. Matsumoto tenía razón en lo que decía… ambos estaban juntos. Un sentimiento de ira se apodero de mí y, actuando de manera completamente irracional- como era mi costumbre-, salte a través de la ventana, rompiendo la misma, para golpear a Ichigo  
-Ichigo!!! Baka!!  
-Renji o.o!!- Grito Rukia completamente sorprendida por mi brutal aparición.  
La mire de reojo. Pensaba que la encontraría en una situación algo incomoda pero por el contrario, ella se encontraba sentada, frente al televisor con un artefacto algo extraño en la mano.  
-O.O… Que es eso, Rukia?- le pregunte señalando aquél objeto  
-Esto?- pregunto Rukia mirándolo- Le dicen joystick o.o… es para controlar los video juegos.  
-Vi-video juegos? – pregunté mientras me acercaba más a la pantalla  
-Re-Renji!!!!!!- Grito Ichigo quien se levanto de debajo de mi pie, haciendo que caiga al suelo- Que crees que haces aquí, rompiendo mi ventana y golpeándome?!!!  
… bueno… etoo… solo una pregunta… esto es lo que hacen todas las noches? Jugar a los video juegos?  
-Pues claro ¬¬… que creías que hacíamos?- pregunto un muy irritado Ichigo  
-Bueno… ups… … jeje -///-

Mi rostro se enrojeció por la vergüenza. Había confundido todo y ahora me encontraba en una situación complicada. Los ojos de Rukia se posaron curiosos sobre los míos.

Aquello aumentaba mi nerviosismo

-Gomen! //- fue lo único que atine a decir antes de salir despavorido de la habitación- Rayos! Jamás me sentí tan avergonzado en toda mi vida! -//-

Me detuve cuando me aleje lo suficiente de aquella casa, posándome sobre la punta de un poste. ¿Qué fue toda esa situación? ¿Acaso el mismo destino se divertía jugándome una broma de este tipo? Sea como sea una cosa es segura… jamás volvería a desconfiar de Ichigo y Rukia…

* * *

Veamos... seguramente encontrarán algunas faltas de ortografía, especialmente falta de acentos xD... el fanfiction, como dije, fue el primero que hice de Bleach, por lo tanto lo escribí hace algún tiempo...cuando aún no escribía con acentos . Paradójicamente ahora no puedo escribir sin acentos xD. Así que lo correjí como pude en el word pero para poder dejarlo a la perfección tenía que sentarme y leerlo completo y... ustedes saben, la flojera -.-. Así que dejé que el corrector de word hiciera sus maravillas xD (pero siempre queda algún acento sin señalar -.-).

Debo admitir que "Los celos de Renji" no ha sido de mis mejores fanfiction. Por ser el primero supongo que está bastante bien (Ustedes me dirán xD!). Aunque creo que me faltó mantener un poco más las personalidades de los personajes. Ichigo actuó bien, aunque lo único que hizo fue enojarse y Urahara y Jinta actuaron como aprovechados, como me parece que realmente son xD... Sin embargo aún no estoy satisfecha con la personalidad de Rukia, creo que debí hacerla un poco más violenta ... y Renji, sinceramente, no creo que piense tanto las cosas... demasiado melancólico para ser Renji -.-...

Como sea, esta es mi propia autocrítica xD... espero que ustedes sean un poco más amables conmigo de lo que yo fui xDDD. Ojala les haya gustado n.n.

Sayo!!

Natsumi_Kuchiki.


End file.
